


Уплыть из Лисса

by R2R



Category: Grin Alexander - Works | Александр Грин
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, POV First Person, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывает, что проведёшь в городе меньше дня, но твоё сердце остаётся в нём с первого мгновения и навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уплыть из Лисса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для игры "Пишем по картинкам" в сообществе "Коробка приключений" (http://toll-gate.diary.ru/).

  
Мы заночевали в маленькой гостинице на самой вершине холма, а в путь отправились, когда уже рассвело.   
\- "Ноэль" дождётся нас, - говорил Ург, грузный и неторопливый, - он стоит под погрузкой, у нас есть час или два.

Из окна хорошо был виден весь Лисс, яркий, суматошный город, спускающийся к гавани, как бродячий цирк, что собрался перекочевать весь разом на другое побережье и потому ринулся к морю всей шумной оравой.

Пока на другой берег отправлялись мы двое.

Прохлада и камни тесной улочки стиснули пространство, отсекли его от неохватного горизонта. Улица шла всё вниз и вниз, к морю, и за каждым поворотом я ждала моря, как чуда. Вот-вот должны были появиться мачты парусников, стоящих в гавани. Черепичные крыши, флаги, цветы в горшках и фонари плыли мимо.

\- Не спеши так, - Ург отстал и шаркал ногами по брусчатке. Волшебство города захватило и его, он улыбался. Солнечный луч, пробившийся в узкую щель между домами, упал на его лицо, запутался в седой бороде и сделал его - веселее, живее.   
\- Что если "Ноэль" уйдёт без нас? - спросила я, чтобы только спросить. - Мы останемся здесь? Надолго?   
\- Не уйдёт, - пообещал Ург серьёзно. - За каюту уплачено, и штурман - мой добрый знакомый, он позаботится обо всём.   
\- Я хотела бы здесь жить. Не сейчас, нет, но когда-нибудь... Как думаешь, я была бы здесь счастлива?   
\- Зимой, когда приходят северные ветра, здесь бывает промозгло и холодно. Я жил здесь когда-то, - он сделал движение бровями, указав назад и вверх, туда, где за поворотом остался пройденный нами путь от гостиницы, а дальше - пыльная тряская дорога из Покета.   
\- Здесь? Расскажи мне.

\- Нечего рассказывать, - Ург мотнул головой. - За Колючим оврагом, через мост и направо, вон в той стороне. Отсюда не увидеть. Приятель пустил меня в мансарду, и у нас на двоих не было и трёх грошей, чтобы купить угля. Мы мёрзли, мы мокли, крыша протекала, а ветер всю зиму гудел и завывал, как тысяча чертей. Пальцы у меня по утрам не слушались, и чернила в чернильнице застывали льдом. Тот дом, должно быть, уже сломан давно. Потом я нанялся матросом на "Скакун", вот и вся история.   
\- А твой приятель, он остался здесь?   
\- Можно сказать и так, - проворчал Ург, - не стану я тебе о нём больше говорить. Дело прошлое.   
\- Как хочешь. И всё-таки здесь славно.

Рыжая кошка неторопливо вышла из-за узорчатой кованой решётки ворот и села, умываясь.   
Смех ребёнка прозвенел с верхнего этажа, как колокольчик. Из пекарни потянуло корицей и жжёным сахаром.

Мы остановились купить булочек с лотка и дальше шли, жуя и облизывая пальцы от сладкой посыпки.   
\- Отец никогда бы не согласился, чтоб я уехала.   
\- Что сделано, то сделано.   
\- Может быть, надо было остаться и бороться?   
\- Нам двоим? - он засмеялся злым коротким смехом. - Старик и девушка? Ронг проглотил бы нас обоих, как он глотает устрицы на завтрак. Пусть фабрика остаётся ему. Довольно и того, что мы забрали чертежи. Хотел бы я быть там, когда он узнает.   
\- Сейчас он ещё спокоен. Погони за нами не было. Ронг ни за что не проследит, куда мы отправились. Твой штурман - человек надёжный?   
\- Лучший на всём побережье, - Ург поудобнее перехватил саквояж. - И корабль его быстрый.

За разговором я пропустила миг, когда впереди открылось море - внезапное, как удар хлыста, такое и не такое, как в Покете, яркое от солнца, вблизи тесное от кораблей, а дальше огромное и круглое, по-хозяйски обхватывающее горизонт сильными ладонями.

Впереди была улица и небольшая площадь, а дальше - снова спуск, ступеньки, каменный мост над оврагом и пятна крыш в буйной зелени.

\- Вот наш корабль, - Ург протянул руку, указывая куда-то в сутолоку мачт внизу, - видишь?   
\- Вижу, - сказала я, хоть и не понимала, где искать "Ноэль", как отличить его среди всех парусных судов, стоящих в гавани.

В следующий миг раздался выстрел, и Ург упал вперёд, на камни. Бежать к нему или кинуться в тень дома, барабанить в двери и просить, чтоб меня впустили, казалось равно невозможно. Мир застыл вокруг меня, и слышно было, как хлопает форточка на ветру и в полуподвальном окне пробует гитарные струны неумелая рука.

Прямо передо мной очутился человек, незнакомый, с глазами злыми и блестящими, как уголь на изломе. Он резко сказал что-то - должно быть, мне. Слов я не услышала, будто мы оба находились в пузыре тишины.   
Тогда он поднял револьвер.  Женский голос вскрикнул, бабахнул ещё выстрел, и человек с угольными глазами рухнул мне под ноги.

Ург уже поднимался с мостовой. С пальцев его капала кровь, и он был очень бледен.   
\- Нужно идти, - сказал он. - Возьми саквояж.   
\- Тебе нужен врач, - я сделала, как он сказал. - Обопрись на меня. Ты знаешь, где здесь больница?   
\- Вздор. На корабле есть врач. Убийцы... придут ещё. Надо спешить.   
Он задыхался, наваливался на меня тяжело. Рану его нужно было перевязать, куртка на боку была мокра от крови.   
\- Уже скоро. Скоро.

Свист, голоса зевак и крики "Убили!" накатывались неотвратимо, как волна. Разбирательство с полицией задержало бы нас надолго.

\- Сюда, - Ург кивком указал на тропинку, убегающую в заросли оврага, под замшелый мост. - Пройдём здесь.   
\- У тебя пистолет?   
\- Выбросил, - сказал он, усмехаясь. - Не бойся, здесь мы выиграем с добрый десяток минут и обманем погоню. Если что, иди вниз по ручью. Спросишь "Ноэль" в порту. Штурмана зовут Эйсон Карр, он славный малый.   
\- Я тебя не брошу.   
\- Глупости. Скажешь, чтобы прислали помощь. Не пропаду. Беги, да не попадись ищейкам Ронга.

Путь вниз по старой тропе контрабандистов запомнился мне как сплошная круговерть веток, хлещущих в лицо, камней, кидающихся под ноги, и ледяной воды, плещущей в туфлях.   
Овраг вывел меня в узкий проулок, дальше начинался порт. Я поймала за рукав первого же человека в форме корабельного офицера и сказала: "Ноэль". Он обернулся в недоумении, рыжие брови взметнулись над рыжими усами и бакенбардами, но тут же стряхнул с себя замешательство, кивнул мне серьёзно и деловито.   
\- Идёмте. "Ноэль" там. Вам нужно поспешить, отправка скоро.

***   
Известий от Урга я не получала ещё год, хоть и знала от Эйсона Карра, что он жив: штурман, как я поняла из случайной оговорки, и был тот приятель, с которым Ург когда-то делил мансарду. Я жила под чужим именем и сменила три адреса, и письмо догнало меня в Табароне, на съёмной квартире, куда его принёс посыльный, нанятый Карром.

"Я теперь совсем здоров, и рука отлично действует, хоть и ноет к дождю, - писал мне Ург. - Ты, должно быть, знаешь, что прототип, построенный инженерами Ронга, взорвался на старте. Он не унывает и строит теперь железную дорогу. Не унываем и мы. Я встретил старых друзей, и с ними мы ведём разные дела. Хотел я купить в Гель-Гью домик и жить спокойно, да не судьба, видно. Слышал, что ты поступила на инженерные курсы. Учись с отличием, не зевай. Возвращаться тебе пока нельзя, получи сперва диплом, а там посмотрим. Пиши мне".   
Дальше был адрес до востребования в Лиссе.

Холодный и чопорный Табарон показался мне тесен, как душен и тесен когда-то был пыльный Покет.   
Ночь и утро, что я провела в Лиссе, заново отозвались в памяти, от верхушек крыш до зелёной воды у причалов. Мой город ждал, там, на другом берегу океана, мой друг ждал, а пока мне надо было вычерчивать схемы и делать расчёты паровых котлов и винтовых передач; чертежи из саквояжа тоже ждали своего часа, и ясно было, что я не отступлюсь, Виктор Ронг не отступится и Ург не отступится, пока мы трое живы и ходим по земле.

В скудно обставленной комнате, безликой, как внутренность чемодана, в стылом городе, выстроенном по циркулю и линейке, в ста милях от побережья, за столом, заваленным развёрнутыми и скрученными в трубку чертежами, рейсшинами и огрызками карандашей, мне отчётливо слышался ровный рокот моря и - отзвуками - скрип колёс дилижанса, далёкие выстрелы, мяуканье кошки, плеск ручья и шум парусов, поднимающихся над домами, холмами и деревьями.   



End file.
